Heat shields such as those used to protect the combustor shells, are exposed to hot gases in the primary combustion zone. The amount of coolant available for cooling the heat shields must be minimized to improve the combustion efficiency and to reduce the smoke, unburned hydrocarbon and CO/NOx emission.
There is a continuing need for improved heat shields and targeted cooling schemes.